<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Iron Faced by VaguelyAnnoyedWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779357">Iron Faced</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaguelyAnnoyedWriter/pseuds/VaguelyAnnoyedWriter'>VaguelyAnnoyedWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Implied IronDad, Kinda, Non-Canonical Character Death, Pepper Potts Needs a Hug, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark if you squint, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Probably A One-Shot, no beta we die like men, she gets one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaguelyAnnoyedWriter/pseuds/VaguelyAnnoyedWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The doors of the apartment building opened again this time revealing a boy no older than 17. He was dressed in baggy jeans with a Star Wars graphic tee. The tee was stained bright crimson.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Happy Hogan &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Iron Faced</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In downtown New York police cars and ambulances surrounded a singular apartment building. The residents of the building were huddled fearfully behind a line of police tape. Everyone in the crowd was quiet as if waiting for something. One child tried to speak but he was soon hushed by his mother. More sirens could be heard in the distance and a large crowd of bystanders started to form.</p><p>The doors of the apartment building suddenly opened and a gurney with a body bag was pushed out. The medics looked around as if signaling something before slowly wheeling the body into an ambulance.</p><p>The doors of the apartment building opened again this time revealing a boy no older than 17. He was dressed in baggy jeans with a Star Wars graphic tee. The tee was stained bright crimson. </p><p>The boys seem to be in shock. His face blank with glassy eyes. His hands tremble ever so slightly as he walks towards the crowd.</p><p>He scanned the crowd looking for someone, and then turned to talk to the police chief. Through hushed whispers the boy communicated to the chief. The chief listened to the boy while occasionally nodding and then slowly pulled out his walkie talkie to radio something.</p><p>A woman with bright red hair pushed through the crowd and went under the police tape. She spotted the boy and yelled, “Peter!”</p><p>The boy, Peter, turned and ran to meet the woman. In mournful silence Peter talked to the woman. The woman began to shake and slowly turned to the ambulance where the gurney was rolled into. She screamed, as if in pain and then collapsed to her knees sobbing. </p><p>Peter crouched down next to her and pulled the woman into a hug. Whispering, “It will be alright Pepper, I promise it will be alright.” Pepper only cried louder.</p><p>Peter slipped his arms beneath Pepper’s legs and back, slowly lifting her up. He stepped towards the crowd intending to walk through it. The crowd parted silently while Peter carried Pepper to a black Audi. A burly man was standing silently outside the car. Tears streaked his face.</p><p> The man opened the car door for the pair. Peter gently set Pepper down into the car and then slipped in next to her. Peter whispered to the man. The man nodded and then closed the car door. He walked to the divers side of the car and got in. The car engine started and the car pulled away.</p><p>The crowd began to shift, slowly processing what had just occurred. Tony Stark is dead.</p><p> </p><p>A baby cries and this time no one hushes it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this is short, sorry! Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>